


The Constant

by WellingtonInLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellingtonInLove/pseuds/WellingtonInLove
Summary: Una Londra di inizio Novembre fa da cornice al dolce risveglio di Louis e Harry.





	The Constant

**Author's Note:**

> A te, amica mia che hai avuto la pazienza di leggere e correggere questa stupidaggine.  
A te che mi incoraggi e sproni sempre a scrivere.  
A te che credi in me più di quanto non faccia io.  
Ti voglio bene S.  
A.
> 
> ***

Il dolce tepore che lo aveva cullato per tutta la notte rendendo confortevole il suo riposo aveva iniziato a farsi più insistete.

Fastidioso avrebbe azzardato.

Aprì gli occhi intorpiditi lentamente, le lunghe ciglia castano-dotate svolazzarono leggere sulla guance.

Si stiracchiò piano, facendo attenzione a non disturbare la lunga figura accoccolata al suo fianco, ancora immersa in un bel sogno, a giudicare dal lieve sorriso dipinto sulle sue labbra rosse e carnose.

Si alzò con attenzione, riadagiando il piumone attorno al corpo tiepido di Harry, depositando sulla sua fronte bollente un bacio dolce accompagnato da una carezza ai boccoli castani.

Allungò sicuro una mano verso il pavimento, ricordando nitidamente l’esatta ubicazione del maglione che indossava la sera prima, planato a terra dopo una piccola acrobazia.  
Se lo infilò, assieme a un paio di boxer puliti recuperati da un cassetto dell’armadio che imperava nella camera, silenzioso spettatore di momenti di pura passione e attimi di dolcezza da stringere il cuore.

Si avvicinò scalzo alla finestra, quella che permetteva allo sguardo di dare un’occhiata all'intero panorama londinese, avvolto da un velo di leggera foschia, squarciato di tanto in tanto dai tiepidi raggi di un sole di inizio novembre che curioso, faticava ad imporsi sul grigiore dell’inverno ormai alle porte.

Le sue palpebre batterono ancora qualche istante, per far sì che i suoi occhioni blu rimuovessero il velo di sonno che, ostinato, cercava di oscurarne la celestiale bellezza.  
Si strofinò energicamente gli avambracci con le piccole mani, incastrando poi il labbro inferiore fra i denti, in un gesto di indignazione nei propri confronti, spavaldo temerario per aver voluto sfidare l’arrivo del primo freddo.

Anche Londra iniziava a risvegliarsi lentamente, stremata dai bagordi della sera prima, tra alcol, luci, musica ovattata delle discoteche, odore pungente di sudore e fumo di tabacco da pochi soldi.

Dall'alto del venticinquesimo piano della sua camera da letto, Louis se ne stava a braccia conserte intento a scrutare con sguardo indagatore ogni piccolo movimento, lasciando libera la sua mente di vagare.

Un tocco delicato sul suo fianco destro lo riportò al presente con un piccolo soprassalto.

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola il tempo necessario affinché il suo corpo e il suo cuore riconoscessero la familiare mano che era scivolata dolce e rassicurante sulla sua pancia, raggiunta poco dopo dall'altra, finendo per stringerlo così in un abbraccio saldo ma tenero.

Forte e dolce.

Due aggettivi che creavano un ossimoro, una stranezza inusuale, ma non esistevano parole più adeguate per descriverli.

Harry e Louis che diventavano _Harry&Louis_, un corpo con due anime, un’unica fiamma capace di rispendere con la forza e l’intensità di due.

Un bacio di piuma sotto l’orecchio, uno sfregare lieve di pelle su pelle, accompagnò un sussurro basso e roco che tradiva qualche traccia di sonno.

“Mmh. Perché ti sei alzato? Mi aspettavo di trovarti accanto al mio risveglio.”

“Pensieri. A volte rimbombano così forte nella mia testa da non permettermi di riposare.”

La mano destra, rimasta morbidamente adagiata sulla sua pancia, iniziò a scendere lenta in cerchi delicati verso il basso addome, fino a quando non incontrò il bordo del maglione. Sostò qualche momento, come ad attende rispettosa il permesso. Il lungo indice fu il più audace delle altre dita, iniziando a sollevare piano il bordo del maglione per permettere all'intera mano di intrufolarsi curiosa e iniziare ad accarezzare con devozione reverenziale la bronzea pelle della pancia di Louis.

Harry prese un respiro profondo alle sue spalle, intenzionato a non lasciar cadere il discorso.

“E dimmi. Ci sono anche io tra tutti questi pensieri?”

Un lieve risolino lasciò le labbra sottili di Louis che non si spense nemmeno dopo che il suono si disperse nel confortante silenzio della camera.

“Sì, Haz. Hanno sempre _te_ come protagonista.”

Un bacio insistente e prolungato sul collo fu la ricompensa che Louis ricevette per la risposta. Sapeva cosa aveva voluto fare Harry, il _suo_ dolce Harry, con il porre quella domanda. Voleva liberarlo dalle catene della sua mente, troppo abituata ad incupirsi al più piccolo assaggio di felicità, convinto di non meritarla, di non meritarsi nulla.

Harry aveva deciso di assumersi l’incarico di ricordargli, quando la sua adorabile testolina iniziava a correre troppo, di fermarsi e prendere un bel respiro, perché ciò che aveva se lo era guadagnato, sofferto, sudato e una persona splendida come lui meritava tutta la felicità del mondo. Harry era lì pronto a salvarlo ogni volta che si sentiva perso, a prenderlo per mano ogni volta che smarriva la strada. Harry era il suo _Nord_, il filo rosso che cuciva insieme tutti i suoi pezzi, la sua costante tra il presente e un futuro ancora tutto da scrivere. Da scrivere insieme.

Fu con questa consapevolezza nel cuore, un sorriso più deciso a macchiargli il viso angelico e uno scintillio degli occhi blu, che si voltò tra le braccia forti di Harry e poggiò delicato la testa sul suo pettorale sinistro. Il battito del suo cuore gli arrivò subito all'orecchio. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, intenzionato a lasciar penetrare fin dentro la carne, le ossa e pervadere ogni atomo dell’anima quel dolce _bum! bum! bum! _in grado di tranquillizzarlo e farlo sentire sicuro, protetto. A casa.

Sospirò deliziato, gli si accoccolò meglio addosso, aiutato dalle braccia di Harry che non esitarono un solo istante ad avvolgerlo protettivo in un bozzolo caldo.

Gli depositò un bacio sui capelli scompigliati che profumavano ancora fortemente dello shampoo alla vaniglia col quale glieli aveva lavati premuroso la sera prima.  
Louis si ridestò dalla sua bolla di pace, posò un bacino sul cuore scalpitante di Harry e alzò finalmente gli occhi, incontrando per la prima volta quella mattina quel verde brillante che tanto amava.

“Ogni mio pensiero riguarda te. Quelli felici soprattutto. Quelli che mi ricordano che se non ti avessi accanto, sarei un cuore a metà.”

“Mi avrai sempre accanto. Non dimenticarlo mai.”

“Lo so. E è questa certezza che mi dà la forza ogni mattina di alzarmi ed affrontare il mondo. Con te accanto io mi sento invincibile. Sei il mio _Nord_, Haz. La mia costante.”

“E tu sei la mia Sirio, Lou.”

Louis inclinò la testa di lato guardandolo curioso.

“Perché Sirio?”

“Perché è la stella più luminosa dell’universo. Sei la costante spendente di tutti i momenti più belli della mia vita, Lou.”

Una lacrima dispettosa nacque da un occhio di Louis e rotolò indisturbata fino al suo mento, per poi spegnere la sua breve corsa sul maglione che aveva indosso. Harry non la fermò, non quando aveva imparato a riconoscere ogni lacrima del suo Louis.

Quella era una lacrima di gioia. Non aveva motivo per distruggerla.

Louis poggiò le sue piccole mani sul petto nudo di Harry e si sollevò sulle punte per raggiungere le sue morbide labbra e avvolgerle in un bacio pieno d’amore.

Le mani di Harry percorsero tutta la sua schiena con una devozione quasi sacrale, fino ad arrestare il loro pellegrinaggio sotto le cosce di Louis che, intuite immediatamente le intenzioni del riccio, prese un piccolo slancio e gli saltò in braccio.

Harry sorrise nel bacio, si scostò un momento solo per bearsi del viso accaldato di Louis, dei suoi occhioni blu lucidi e della sua bocca gonfia. Gli stampò un forte bacio sulle labbra dischiuse, fece scontrare delicatamente i loro nasi per poi riprendere a baciarlo con impeto.

Tre erano i passi che li separavano dal loro letto, due gli strati di tessuto a dividere le loro pelli, uno il corpo che sarebbero diventati da lì a qualche bacio, fusi in una sola anima nel loro universo di divina perfezione lontani anni luce dal caos di un mondo incapace di comprendere la loro bellezza.


End file.
